


You Do NOT Harm The Princess

by StutteryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 15:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: On a mission, Allura gets ambushed by someone, but luckily(?), the adviser is there to save her.





	You Do NOT Harm The Princess

“Princess!” was all Allura heard before she was knocked to the ground and out of the swords path. The sound of the sword cutting both flesh and fabric resounded off the walls, closely followed by a scream from an all too familiar voice. All movement stopped everyone present, the attacker and paladins included. Finally regaining her wits, Allura shook her head and looked up at her savior, but the moment she did, she felt her heart fall into her stomach.

In her place stood Coran, the sword trapped under his arm, with blood dripping to the floor underneath him.

“Coran…!”

“You do not harm the princess.”

Coran grabbed the attackers arm and pulled, kneeing them hard in the stomach. Flipping them over his head and into the ground, Coran wasted no time and attempted to deliver a swift kick towards their head, but was unfortunately blocked by the sword.

The attacker grabbed him by the foot and yanked, pulling him to the ground with them. They launched forward and stabbed the sword right at his chest, but Coran rolled over, forcing the attacker to drive their sword into the ground next to him. But Coran didn’t move fast enough, receiving a giant slice across his shoulder blades as the sword was brought down.

Coran sat up suddenly, headbutting the attacker hard. Shaking off the following deliriousness, Coran shot his hand out, palm striking them and making them stagger away from him. He quickly got to his feet, grabbing the sword straight out of the ground and dashing at them like an angry bull.

Coran swung and swung and swung, the attacker barely blocking the advisors furious slashes. Coran spun and thrust the sword forward, shoving it through their abdomen and out the other side. Panting, his narrowed eyes locked with the attackers.

“You…do not…harm…the princess.”

And with that, he let them fall to the floor. He pulled his leg back and kicked with everything he had left, performing the same fatal strike he had attempted at the beginning of the deadly fight. Still trying to catch his breath, Coran turned to Allura and the paladins, who were all frozen in either awe or terror. He couldn’t tell.

“Ah…Allura!”

Snapping his attention back to the princess, Coran began to run over to her, but half way there, his eyes began to close and the floor grew closer. The last thing he heard was six voices calling his name and the full thud of footsteps, before everything went black.

“…ran. Cooorr…. Coran?”

“Lance, leave the pod alone. He’ll wake up when he does. We’ve got to patient.”

“Shiro’s right. Those cuts weren’t all that deep, but he did lose a lot of blood.”

With a hiss, the pod opened and Coran stumbled forward with his hand on his head. In an instant, six pairs of hands were touching him and their owners were calling his name.

“Coran, I’m so glad you’re awake!”

“Princess…are you okay?”

“Coran, I’m fine! The real question is are you okay? You had lost so much blood by the time we had gotten back to the cattle.”

Coran waved her off and they all walked him to the nearest sofa, setting him down gently.

“What happened…? How long was I out?”

“One and half days.”

Coran hummed and rubbed at where the wound in his side was, feeling an Altean scar forming. Not the most exciting story he’d tell, but it was something.

“Okay, can we just talk about how cool Coran was?”

Hearing everyone beginning to sing his praises, Coran’s ears perked up and he smiled just a bit.

“Oh yeah! He was all like ‘You do not harm the princess,’ then he started kicking and headbutting and stuff!”

“It would interesting to swordfight with you, Coran. So long as you promise to go easy on me.”

They all continued to talk about Coran and his fight, commenting of how “I’ve never seen him that angry!” The advisor smiled and snickered all the while, only commenting one the questions he received.

“Hey, Coran.”

“Hmmmm?”

“Why did you get so mad? It’s not like they had actually HIT Allura.”

Coran’s eyes narrowed and he straighted up, putting on one of his serious faces.

“It is my job to make sure Allura doesn’t get harmed now nor in the future. The attacker was planning on hitting her. I had to act before that happened. I couldn’t just let Allura be hurt while I could do something to prevent it!”

Coran grabbed her hand and stood.

“For no one harms the princess.”


End file.
